


About Time...

by HappilyNeverAfter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyNeverAfter/pseuds/HappilyNeverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has a tendency of saying things that hurt Molly Hooper. This is a one shot/short story that shows that Sherlock cares about Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time...

About Time:

I couldn’t stand to see her crying but I wasn’t the kind to show emotion. I wasn’t the type to feel much of anything to be honest. I was what some people called socially stunted, a pain in the bum, an idiot (this one is to put it mildly). I’d been called many names and I admit that I was sometimes what they called me, but I never cared. Until now.

Mary was crying because I had said something without thinking and I had hurt her. It hurt so much to see her cry like that. Her red eyes looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth to say sorry, which I rarely did, but she sobbed out and then rushed away from me. I reached out to grab her but she scurried away, like she was afraid of me and that hurt more. I didn’t mean to hurt her. What I had said about Tom was stupid and heat of the moment. I hated feeling that she was slipping away from me, like I had lost her even when she was never mine. I questioned as to why I felt that way and when the answer hit me it was like a truck had run over me.

Realization has a way of making you feel that way. Like your eyes have been opened and you can see the light. The truth of why I felt that way when Molly told me she was engaged was because, even though I hated to admit it, I had feelings for Molly. I was supposed to be the virgin, the bloke who kept a monk state because it made me focus more on my work. But Molly had broken those walls that I had so carefully built. Block by block she made an entrance way into my heart and head.  
There was days when all I could think about was Molly. The times I had kissed her cheek were exhilarating and I could never get enough. There were days when all I wanted to do was go to the morgue to see her, to hear her talk, to see her smile. There was days when my hand twitched when she was near and all I wanted to do was to reach out and grab her. But today, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and apologize and make everything right.

Tom glared at me and then went after Molly. Yes, I had the balls to say something about Tom in-front of Tom. I bet he knew he was an idiot. I went after them even when John said I should let them be. But he didn’t understand, I needed to make things right. I need to fix what I had broken. Mary understood since she nodded at me and I nodded back.  
I found Molly and Tom downstairs. She was being held awkwardly in Tom’s arms. Her arms weren’t even around him. She wasn’t crying anymore but whatever Tom was saying, it clearly had no effect on Molly.

"I need to speak to Molly." I spoke up and Molly quickly put some space between her and Tom.

"Why?" Tom asked me pulling Molly back to his side. I rolled my eyes.

"Alone Tom." I said to him.

"What makes you think…" Tom began but Molly cut him off.

"I’ll be fine Tom. You can go back upstairs." She said to him firmly.

"Molly, you sure?" he asked. Molly simply nodded and he walked back upstairs after giving me a dirty stare.

"Molly…" I began.

"What do you want?" she asked me sharply.

"I want to say I’m sorry." I said to her and she glanced at me quickly. "I know I don’t often apologize for being a jerk, but I am so very sorry Molly. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for that indiscretion and for being rude. Even if I was only telling the truth…" she raises an eyebrow at me and I nod, "I know, sorry."

"Ah Sherlock, you always say indiscretions and that’s not why I was crying." She says to me. I frown.

"Then why were you crying?" I ask her.

"Because you made me see something I was obviously trying to ignore." She says to me and she has her arms around her small frame.

"Oh." I say. We stand there in silence for a while. "Am I forgiven then?" I ask her after some silence.

"Yes." She says. "Why do you always say mean things Sherlock?" she asks me suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You always find a way to say something that tears me down." She says to me.

"Because…" I pause and I know that the only way to keep Molly by my side is to tell the truth, and not some glammed up version of what I want her to hear, but what I need to say. I take a deep breath and I walk towards her. I take her face in my hands and gently tilt it up so she can see into my eyes, “Because I feel like I will lose you and that is my way of coping with the fact that I don’t want to lose you.” Her eyes widen in surprise. “Molly, when I told you that I needed you, I wasn’t lying. I need you, I have always needed you and I will always need you.” I say and her eyes tear up. “And I am so sorry for all the time that I have hurt you and that I have torn you down. I never meant any of it. I’m sorry Molly.” I finish off and tears are sliding down her beautiful face. “See, I made you cry again.” I say wiping the some tears with my thumb. My shirtsleeves feel moist since they caught some tears.

"These aren’t tears of sadness Sherlock." She says.

"No?" I ask obviously looking and sounding confused. Something that rarely happens to me.

"No silly, these are happy tears. I have always dreamt that you would say something like that to me, I just kind of thought that it would be more graceful…" she laughs when she sees my facial expression. "It’s okay Sherlock. You aren’t perfect." She says and then laughs when I pout. I love to make her laugh. I still have her face in my hand and I caress her cheeks. Her eyes flutter close and I lean down and kiss her lips. At first I can tell she’s surprised but then she responds and I deepen the kiss. I’m intoxicated with the taste of her and the feeling of kissing her. We pull from our kiss and I say to her,

"So does this mean that Tom is out of the picture?"

"Yeah, I think it does." She says with a smile. "Geez Sherlock, you sure can kiss." She says and laughs when I blush slightly. I kiss her lips again and then we both head upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Mary asks and Molly nods.

"I think so." I say with a knowing look to Molly who blushes slightly. I think making Molly blush will be one of my new addictions. "I think so Mary." I say and she smiles.

"Good. About time." She says to me with a knowing glance to me and Molly. We burst out laughing with John and everybody looking on with confused looks on their faces. Something’s will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Short Story on Sherlolly…. Written by me.  
> Hehehehe!!! I hope you like it. I had some spare time and I wanted to write a quick short one shot for Sherlock and Molly since they’re my OTP…  
> Leave me a comment if you’d like. Or not. Okay? Okay. Bye now!!


End file.
